


Sympathy

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Exposure therapy, Gen, Kinkmeme, Noctis and Gladio are kinda assholes in the bro way, Other, Sickfic, but they only want the best for their buddy... maybe, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Is there anything Ignis Scientia can't do? As it turns out, yes: Be around sick people.Kinkmeme fill; "Ignis/Any or OT4; Emeto, Ignis is a Sympathy Puker"





	Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> SO, first time writing emeto stuff and first time posting stuff like this on my smut account so go easy on me pleeeease

Ignis was a miracle worker; he cooked, he cleaned, he comforted, he did just about everything. If you needed just about anything, Ignis was your man.

Unless you needed your hair held back to puke.

Noctis had gotten used to how, when he was sick, his ever-doting right hand would drop in for just a few seconds before disappearing again; when he had any sort of stomach ailment, Ignis seemed to be flocked with endless amount of work and meetings.

Ignis always pulled a similar stunt when alcohol was involved; the moment Tequila was _in_ , Ignis was always _out_. On Gladio's twenty-first, he drank himself sick, and was Ignis anywhere to be found when he needed his hair held back? Fuck no; apparently, he had decided to, instead, ask for the recipe of the punch Iris had made.

And then, when Prompto got car sick on the road, Ignis always seemed to develop an odd fascination with the surrounding land and would disappear and leave Noctis and Gladio to deal with their chunk-blowing blondie.

But it's not like he fully abandoned them entirely. He was always the one to offer things that settled the stomach, and he always helped with clean-up when necessary, but mysteriously he always seemed to be dragged away from the situation at it's worst.

They were always confused by his behavior, but all of them had their quirks of sorts. So if Ignis had inopportune times to grab recipes or check out landscapes, they really couldn't blame him.

This time, though, Ignis had no place to escape to, on a boat, at sea, on route to Altissia.

"Uggghhh, dude," Prompto whined, clutching his stomach. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"We _did_ ," Noctis huffed. "But no; you _reeeeally_ wanted that sushi."

"Why does this boat have to shake so much?" Prompto whined. "I think I'm going to chuck."

"Hey, not on the boat," Gladio huffed. "Over the side."

Prompto gagged, covering his mouth to will back the nausea as he jumped up from his seat, practically running to the railing.

Noctis watched as Prompto ran to one railing... and Ignis ran just as fast to the opposite railing.

"Ignis, you okay?" Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Ignis called back. "Just enjoying the view; the ocean is quite the phenomenal sight, no?"

Gladio and Noctis glanced at each other but shrugged; typical Ignis Scientia, seemingly obsessed with the various sights of the world.

Prompto moaned, gagging from the other side of the ship. His stomach was flipping, and he was really close to finally puking. "Iggyyyy, can you come take my camera? I don't want it to get messed up."

Ignis immediately went rigid. "I believe Cid is calling me; I'll be back in just a moment."

And just like that, Ignis was gone.

Noctis and Gladio shared a glance once more.

"Something's off."

"You're telling me," Gladio stared.

"Will someone please take my camera!?" Prompto shouted before leaning back over the railing. Noctis dashed over, taking the camera away just as Prompto started to gag and heave.

"I hate this!" Prompto whined, clutching his stomach. "I just wanna get sick and get this over with already!"

Prompto whimpered from the railing, rubbing his uneasy stomach, heaving and gagging to no avail until, eventually, his stomach settled down. Unsurprisingly, a few minutes after the heaving died down, Ignis was back.

"There's definitely something up with him," Noctis whispered to Gladio, and lifted an eyebrow as he watched Ignis pace on the opposite side of the boat from Prompto. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Let me know if you find anything out," Gladio leaned back.

When Noctis approached, Ignis almost ran into Noctis with his pacing. Immediately, Ignis straightened up to face Noctis.

"S-Something the matter, highness?" Ignis spoke; was that a _stutter_? From _Ignis_?

"Yeah," Noctis crossed his arms. " _You_."

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis looked offended.

"You've been pacing," Noctis listed, "You brushed Prompto off when Cid was clearly _not_ calling you," Noctis continued, "And you look like you've seen a ghost. What's your deal?"

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Prompto began to gag and heave again. Ignis whipped around, facing away from Noctis as he raised a hand to cover his mouth. "I-It's nothing, I assure you. Merely a case of sea anxiety."

In reality, though, Ignis simply couldn't stand seeing others getting sick; just hearing other people retch made his stomach churn. A fact that Noctis slowly started to realize when Ignis, almost subtly enough to miss, started to gag himself.

"If you'll excuse me--" Ignis started to walk away, a desperate attempt to put himself further away from the sick boy across ship from him, but Noctis gripped his shirt, easily yanking him back thanks to his lankiness.

"Hey, Gladio!" Noctis shouted and Ignis heart sank as he realized exactly what the prince intended to do.

Gladio marched over far, far too quickly. "What's up, Noct?"

"I think Specs is a sympathy puker!" Noctis grinned and Ignis tried to pull away.

"I assure you, that is not the--" Ignis started to argue, but froze when Prompto retched particularly loudly, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. "... Just please let me go, I fear I may be sick."

"So you admit it?" Gladio chuckled, grabbing Ignis by the arm. "You know what the best cure for emetophobia is?"

Ignis's eyes widened as he looked up at the shield. "Please no."

"Oh yeah," Noctis chuckled, almost darkly as he hooked himself on Ignis' opposite arm. "Exposure therapy."

Ignis struggled, trying to pry himself away from the two as the dragged him, closer and closer to the about-to-blow blonde.

"Please, don't do this," Ignis pleaded. Noctis was pretty sure this was the first time he'd seen Ignis genuinely and obviously worried. "If you do this, I will cook nothing but a vegetarian diet for the rest of your life."

"Uh-huh, somehow that doesn't concern me," Noctis chuckled, reaching up and plucking Ignis' glasses from over his nose. "I'll hold onto these for you, wouldn't want you to lose them."

"You sure he's gonna be able to see anything without them?" Gladio asked as he tugged Ignis back when he tried to escape his clutches. "After all, kinda hard to do exposure therapy if he's not being exposed to anything."

"He's not completely blind, just near-sighted," Noctis answered, smirking mischievously. "So we can remedy that..."

"By moving him closer," Gladio finished.

Ignis broke out into a sweat as Gladio forcefully turned him around and shoved him against the railing; close enough to Prompto that their hips touched.

"Gladiolus Amicitia!" Ignis growled in frustration, trying to look anywhere but at the blonde beside him.

"Noct, he's looking away," Gladio barked.

Noctis sighed in exasperation, digging his hands in Ignis' hair and forcing him to look at Prompto. "Quit being difficult, Specs."

Ignis shuddered as he watched Prompto quietly heave next to him. The blonde looked up, a confused look plastered on his face.

"What's... _hurk_..." Prompto heaved, swallowing before he tried to speak. "What's going on?"

"Ignis is emetophobic," Gladio shrugged. "Just pretend he's not here and go about your business."

"Oh," Prompto shrugged, "Okay. Whatever, I guess."

Prompto was breathing hard, but he'd yet to puke. Ignis hoped that, maybe, Prompto's stomach would settle and he would end up not doing so.

He heaved once more, and Ignis found himself gagging merely at the sound. He realized that this situation was hellish regardless of if Prompto actually vomited or not, given that even the noises of Prompto retching were unsettling his own stomach.

Ignis swallowed thickly, his breathing hard as he tried to focus on anything except the sounds Prompto was making. Steadying himself on the railing, Ignis pressed a hand to his own stomach, rubbing circles in hopes of easing his stomach and taming his own rapidly worsening nausea.

"Ugh..." Prompto moaned. " _Hurk_!"

Ignis went completely tense as Prompto leaned over, hurling over the railing. Gladio and Noctis forced him to watch as Prompto's stomach emptied itself, the contents spewing out of his mouth.

Ignis covered his mouth, a last ditch effort to hold in his own lunch.

Prompto pressed a hand to his stomach, desperate for relief from his sickness, and pressed roughly. Then, a second wave of vomit spilled from his mouth, a wet retch accompanying it. Ignis almost couldn't pry his eyes away, a pang of pity in his gut only further causing his stomach to turn.

That was it; Ignis couldn't hold it in anymore. He quickly leaned over the railing, pulling away from Noctis and Gladio and just barely clearing the rails before his own vomit left him. His stomach churned as it tried to empty itself, and Ignis clenched his eyes shut as he heaved, his knuckles white as he gripped the railing.

Tears welled at the corner of his eyes as he retched, his throat burning as the contents of his stomach rose up it. He didn't even think to pay attention to Prompto hurling beside him; he was far too focused on his own stomach's turmoil.

Eventually, Ignis was reduced to painful dry-heaving, his stomach still churning as it tried to force up any and everything left inside it. Eventually, he felt a hand rubbing comfortingly at his back; he looked to the source to find Prompto had long since recovered from his sea-and-seafood sickness.

"Feel better?" Prompto grinned; Ignis gagged again when Prompto spit out a bit of remaining puke.

"Absolutely not," Ignis snapped, leaning over the railing to gag, throwing up just a bit of burning bile. "I'd argue to say I'm actually doing much _worse_."

"Got you to stop focusing on Prompto hurling though, didn't it?" Noctis smirked and Ignis glared.

Noctis had a point, but the alternative that Ignis was subjected to was hardly better. He sighed, slumping onto the rail.

"I think it's about time I start brushing up on vegan recipes," Ignis huffed, wiping his mouth as he returned to his seat on the couch.


End file.
